Deliverance of the Apocalypse
by JadeWeapon
Summary: Teaser: End of Days scenario-but this time, Vergil is the Devil, Lady is the chosen bride, and Dante and Nero will stop at nothing to keep Vergil from getting what he wants. Tell me what you think, review, and I'll continue the story. - M for later ch's :
1. Chapter 1

The year was coming to a close quickly; age-old ceremonies of the faith were taking place on Fortuna Island. The abandoned Fortuna Castle was in shambles, the former chambers of his Holiness lay unscathed, sheltered in the dust of time and decomposition. Something was stirring, a wickedness, waiting to bring about the end of days. Oculus Diavolo, the reason for the sudden epiphany of belief for the people of Fortuna had appeared. The prophets had predicted the sign in the sky, the blood red moon, what they hadn't foreseen was the chain of events that followed soon after. The city streets were quiet, almost violently so. The only noise was that of the churches, worshipping the omniscient goddess of time and space. The golden goddess, the protector and the savior. The light in the darkness that seemed to shine the brightest in times of chaos. People were praying for protection from the entities of hell, a deliverance from the heart of devils. Food stalls were abandoned, dust covered rosaries were cleaned and garnished the necks of worshippers once again. For if the foretelling was fulfilled, it meant that it was the end of days.

The gateway to hell opened, releasing a multitude of hideous demons unto the world. However, the gateway did not remain open for long, it closed only moments after; it seemed to need some kind of appeasement to remain unlocked.

_Blue, young eyes, ferocious with hatred for the demonic creatures, burned with a passion to destroy the demons and everything they hoped to create. Blue fire burned in his eyes as his lips turned down in a frown. A breeze lifted his silvery hair off his face for a split second and let it fall indefinitely back onto his forehead. He would slaughter every last one of those things, even if they begged him not to…he would make sure every last one of them would develop a taste for the heavy, lead bullets in the Blue Rose. Without warning, the serious young man smiled to himself. Why make the demons suffer at the loss of the Red Queen? He looked at his oddity of a right arm. Damn the demons. He had no right to make them suffer for him not wanting to use his own sword. Smiling at his thoughts, he finally decided that he would have to bring the Red Queen, for it would be impolite to do otherwise. _

Meanwhile:

_A pair of equally azure eyes looked upon the world with unreserved repulsion, 'what a hideous world…' a kind of cool enjoyment seemed to drift across this mans elegant, attractive facial features. The wind tried to move his platinum locks, but they were spiked so violently, there was no way a simple gust could bring them down. His fine lips formed into an evil sneer 'now all I have to do is find her…' He unsheathed the Yamato with ease, studying its craftsmanship. He smiled as he re-sheathed it, he could never use the blade on her, the future mother of his offspring. The one who would bare his children. The girl he had been waiting his whole life for, the one who was to rule the world with him._

At The Exact Same Moment:

_Unforgivably electric, blue eyes looked upon the situation with a look that would have been called 'less than serious'. A loopy grin found its way to his lips as he loaded a fresh magazine into the Ivory and another into the Ebony. His platinum locks falling in front of his face lazily. This was going to be one hell of a party. But knowing that his brother was behind the bash, it might not be as much fun as he had hoped. Who knew, maybe this time there would be more babes? He would have to leave that tidbit up to his twin. _

At the Same Exact Second!

_Mismatched eyes of pink and grey looked at the sky with worry. This was the sign of the faith. This was the sign that He was coming for her. The sign that He would take her as his bride and in so doing, consummate her human flesh with his demonic flesh thereby producing demonic offspring…the antichrist. She brushed her raven hair out of her eyes and tucked a lock behind her ear. She looked down at her trembling hands and they balled into fists. She would not give in so easily. She was a fighter damn it all! She wasn't about to marry the first demon that confessed his love to her! She was going to kick, scream, punch, bite and whatever else she could do to remain a virgin! No amount of sweet talk was going to change that. And if He intended to take her by force, well, He was going to find a lot of fight in his little consort. 'Do your worst' her eyes burned feminine fire as a new level of hatred for the demon kind welled in her heart._

_..:.._

Dante sat aloof in his leather chair, his head tilted back to look at the ceiling. 'Any minute now' he thought to himself as he waited for the telltale knock. Dante was expecting a visitor.


	2. Chapter 2

A brazen knock broke the silence of the agency as Dante blinked in response.

"The door is open," said the half-demon, "let yourself in." he grinned, waiting for a smart remark.

"You lazy bastard, why don't you ever get your ass up? I swear I could fool you for a sloth demon." Nero kicked the door down, stepping on the busted remains of the strong, oak door and brushed his coat in annoyance.

"Aw, common kiddo, you know the only things that can get me up are beautiful women and demon killing." Platinum locks hid the blazing blue of Dante's eyes, making his countenance look like that of a child. Dante was no child.

"Seems as though you're in for a surprise then, haven't you looked outside lately?" Nero spat out, clearly irritated at Dante's slothfulness.

"Nope, why don't you tell me what's going on with the world, eh?" Dante threw his head back, his eyes liquid fire; he just loved pissing off his youngest assistant.

"The moon is blood red and the gateway to the demon world was open just long enough for one demon to step through!" Nero walked to where Dante sat and stared down at him.

"Hahaha, you have no idea kid, no idea…" Dante grinned in his regular lop-sided fashion. Nero stopped frowning.

"What the hell are you talking about Dante?" He cocked an eyebrow at Dante, fingers clenching into a fist.

"This is only the beginning, I'll explain more on the way there." Dante got up from his chair, travelled to wear his coat lay and grabbed the Rebellion.

"Where are we going?" Nero asked in shocked amazement.

"We are going to find the girl." Dante looked back at Nero and winked as he stepped out into the world. A world about to be thrown into chaos.

People scurried like scared rodents from hiding places to ostensibly better places to hide, hooded and covered from watchful eyes. Dante and Nero seemed to be the only ones walking under the blood red moon with no fear, a devilish smile apparent on both of their faces. Street lights flickered on and off as a stray dog scampered in and out of the shadows, glowing eyes watching from the dark.

"Don't you think that it would be easier to just take a peek at the ancient books in Fortuna Castle?" Nero was clearly annoyed, being dragged around by Dante, AKA the aimless demon with no sense of direction.

"I don't need any damn books," grumbled Dante as the two strode forward, passing abandoned carts and food stands. It seemed that after several demon attacks, the people of Fortuna were now fully aware of when, where and how a demon would attempt to break into the human world, not that there was any means of prevention. Doorframes were garnished with rosaries and holy water; even the strong were blowing out their candles and turning off the lights. Nero could not help but feel strange, being one of the only people daring enough to walk around during a time of crisis.

"You don't even know the woman, how on earth would YOU be able to find her?" Nero waited impatiently for an answer, counting on a smart ass remark from his half demon friend, but what he had heard wasn't what he had been expecting.

"I can feel her presence…"

**

Sorry I haven't been on lately. ^-^' Some home problems, but alas, I got something done, oui?


	3. Chapter 3

Lady grumbled as she put on her school uniform. A red plaid skirt with high black socks, red boots and a crisp, white button up top with tie included.

"Ugggh, I know wearing a skirt isn't safe, but who gives a care these days…" Sighing with an air of resoluteness, she strapped the Kalina Ann onto her back (a bazooka in honor of her mother) and stepped into the night.

She pulled out a small handgun and made her way to her bike, keeping her eyes trained on the particularly noisy shadows ahead. After a few seconds, the shadows became so silent, it was disturbing. She jumped on her bike and revved the motor hard enough to send flames from the back pipes, lighting up the shadows.

Strange, deformed creatures twisted in darkness, envoys from the otherworld. Flames engulfed the demonic spies and she sped off in the direction of Fortuna Castle, hoping to find some way to stave off the soon-to-be apocalypse.

Vergil stared out at the city below, mildly interested in the humans scuttling about in the dank streets of Fortuna. He had situated himself on the roof of the biggest cathedral in Fortuna, crouching as he cocked his head at the occasional person of interest. His blue coat swayed in the wind, icy blue eyes narrowing as he thought.

"Can you not come to me willingly…stubborn girl?" Vergil sighed as he tried to picture what his woman would look like.

Hearing the envoys approaching, Vergil didn't bother turning but instead waited for news, staring at the city below him, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Batra Vergil, hautku sinea…sparchno kokashna spirietus…tanze Fortuna Castle…" said the leader of the demonic envoy, it's horribly shaped mouth bubbling black liquids as its long arms draped down, it's nails clicking against the roof tiles.

"Tanze Fortuna Castle…If it is where my future bride is going…it is where I will go…"

Dante looked at the sky lazily, his eyes half lidded in thought. For the life of him, he tried to picture what the girl would look like. His eyes widened…his head pounding as something completely unexpected happened. He could hear her breathing. Her breathing was music to him, a rhapsody which only he could hear. Feeling such strangeness only spawned more oddities for Dante. Only moments later, he could feel her heartbeat, quick and light, like the tapping of drums. Dante hated it and he loved it. This very connection brought to life in him something beyond human…far in the recesses of his heart. He could never tell Nero of it, mainly because he didn't know how to describe the feeling without sounding like an ass.

"Ummm, hey Dante, how are you feeling, you look a little weirder than usual," Nero asked, concern only slightly more evident than sarcasm. Dante's eyes dilated, going red for a spilt second before turned back.

"She's going to Fortuna Castle…" Dante walked on, sensing Nero's eyes falling on his back.


	4. Chapter 4

The cool winter wind stung at Lady's lips as the icy air bit at every exposed inch of her flesh. She was only human after-all. The ruins of a long since past faith stuck disturbingly out of the snow covered ground, pillars that once stood for glory and the upholding of the beliefs…a cold reminder that nothing can last forever, no matter how much faith one has in it. Her mother has been one of the faith, her father had too…but they were taken from Lady. Her mother had been a sweet woman, she always smelled of mint, Lady remembered distinctly. Her Father had once been a man of the faith, but greed and wrath overtook him almost unnaturally. He'd been consumed by gambling and betting, losing most of the money that the family had had. Lady desperately hated her real name. Beyond the depths of her soul there lay a doorway, filled with memories long since past, good and bad. Mary had been her name at one point in her life…

Mary…

Mary…

She hated it. It sounded like a joke…

:: Once in the marketplace in Fortuna, she had stolen 3 apples from a vendor. She couldn't have helped it, having run away from home after her Mother's untimely death and her Father's breakdown. The marketplace smelled of wheat and corn and every time she took a step, she kicked up dust. The merchant hadn't seen her swipe them as he had been talking to his boy about what running the stand would be like. She ran hard and fast, this having been her first crime, she was scared to death of being caught. Her lungs filled with air and released. Her pulse pounded in her temples as she ran faster than she ever had before. When she finally came to a stop, she was in a dusty courtyard. Vines were growing on the walls, dusty and dry, but persistent. Lady walked quietly, her footsteps thudding quietly on the dust covered bricks. Her eyes met a fountain, time wearing away at its beauty, revealed cracks and decay. That's when she'd heard him. He was crying, holding his bloated stomach. A small boy stumbled across the dusty path and when he realized someone had found his place of hiding, he slunk into the shadows. Lady could make him out, his tattered shoes and clothes were just rags now. His face was covered in dirt. He was a street rat.

"Are you hungry?" she asked quietly and without waiting for a verbal response, she tossed an apple at him. His eyes widened and he grabbed at the round piece of hope. Feeling slightly better, she walked away from him.

"Hey…Lady…is it ok if I stick with you?" The child asked in a small voice, begging like a wounded dog. Lady liked the way that sounded. Lady…Lady…it sounded nice.

"Alright…c'mon, we've got ground to cover." ::

A tear stung at Lady's eye, threatening to spill as the wind whipped at her face and made her cheeks red. Poor Niko, she'd fought so hard to protect him...

:: They'd kicked around in the Fortuna Castle during the summer, catching small animals and collecting apples from a tree that bore fruit in the cemetery. It'd been hard, but they'd done it. However, when they ventured back into the city 5 years ago, he had been sick. They went as far as a church where Niko could go no further.

He died that night. Helpless…skinny and unhealthy looking.

She'd hated that she couldn't afford for him to have a proper funeral, angry with herself…

The nuns found her a place to stay at a children's orphanage where she lived for the last 4 years. Her father had died, leaving her the house, a run-down motorcycle and $13,000. Not much money, but she'd managed to restore the bike and then some. It was her pride and joy. The way the cherry finish gleamed after a wash, the way the bike purred when you stepped on the gas pedal, it was all perfect. It was her only memory of life before running away. ::

Lady pressed the brake down gently and slid to a halt in the snow, she stared through the falling mist of snowflakes at the huge doors of Fortuna Castle. Stepping off her bike, she pushed the doors open and proceeded in pulling her bike into the lobby; catching the scent of old books that seemed to hang in the air like a ghost. Lady parked the bike behind a pillar to the left and headed into the direction of the Library in the West Wing. Her boots clicked on the marble floors, sending echoes reverberating off the forgotten halls. It seemed the Castle was forever grey, the darkness of the stretching halls sending a cool shiver down her spine. Lady had known that nothing was in the shadows, she knew every inch of the Castle, top to bottom, even the experiment room. The air was only so much warmer than the outside, maybe a few degrees. But there was a deeper chill running in her blood…something unnatural. Flapping of angry bats sounded off in the high ceiling above her. The little light that came in did not reach the tops of the ceilings, they were black as pitch. Panic screamed in her mind as she stopped walking to hear the sounds of another pair of boots clicking on the marble floor. Whoever owned these pair of boots walked in long strides, but they were still behind her. Lady crept into the closest room, finding that it was the dining room. The candles were frozen and the plates were set, covered in decay. She crept quietly onto the carpet and hid under the dining table sheet. It was at this moment that her nose was assaulted by an all too familiar smell…….mint.


	5. Chapter 5

..:Lady's breath stopped. Her fingers curled around the aged Persian carpet under her fingers and she berated herself for coming to the abandoned castle. It was the safest place she could think of, and that was saying something. As quietly as her panic filled state would allow her, she set the bazooka on the ground next to her and calmly, slowly, she breathed.

Something shifted in the darkness outside the dining room, the setting of the sun not adding to Lady's benefit. A cool breeze lifted the skirt of the table only by a centimeter or two, enough for Lady to see a pair of brown boots directly in front of her hiding place.:..

..:Dante could have sworn that he smelled mint in the frosty air around Fortuna Castle. He surveyed the castle from a distance, his partner Nero rubbing his arm with his hand to warm it. That's when they'd seen them. About half a dozen soldiers from the forces of his 'Holiness' had entered the castle through the front entrance. After his Holiness had been killed, the castle had been abandoned hastily. Those who once followed in the steps of his Holiness now dedicated their time to destroying traces of the demon kind all throughout Fortuna.

"What are Soldiers doing here?" Nero asked quietly, looking around their location as he shifted to get a better hold of the Red Queen.

"I don't know…but whatever it is…it can't be good," Dante grinned slightly, remembering that he was still on bad terms with those people. He was, after all, a demon…and the Soldiers were trying to kill off all traces of the demonic realm.

"Do you think, just maybe, they're here to try to kill us? They might've followed us here," Nero looked on at them, hastily blinking as he didn't want to miss anything.

"I think if they'd have wanted to start something with us, they'd already have done it by now…it looks like they're more interested in something else, something in the castle," Dante breathed, remembering quickly that he'd followed the smell of that girl to the castle. He blinked against his own will and steadied himself. If he was going to move, it was going to have to be quick. The winter air seemed to only stir his anxiety even more. Frost gathered on their shoulders as they steadied themselves, getting ready to charge forward and get what they came for.:..

..:Vergil watched with cool interest as six of seven soldiers entered the building quickly, closing the doors behind them. The soldiers carried small semi-automatic rifles, their uniforms were white, with gold trim and a gold sash. Each soldier carried a weak looking sword and a gun holster with two small handguns. Vergil could see all this, because, unlike everyone else, he'd been sitting comfortably atop a ledge of the castle itself. His demon legionnaires seemed confused, looking amongst each other for an answer.

"Bikosh Vergil, sivot dradstvigna? E de, geginshidot?" The strongest of the demon warriors stepped forth onto Vergil's perch and stood beside him.

"I'm not sure why those soldiers are here, Auryn, this is all very baffling," Vergil nodded to himself as he smelled the air quickly, closing his eyes in thought. He smelled a minty smell in the air, and it soothed him greatly. It reminded him of something he'd never felt before. His relaxation was short lived however, when he smelled a familiar smell in the air, Leather and Aftershave. Cocking his head to the side, his eyes shot open eerily, his pupils shrinking as he focused in on the carrier of the smell. His brother…Dante.:..

Dante's eyes were closed, focused, trying to gain composure, when all of a sudden, he sensed a pair of eyes watching him. A chill ran down his spine as he smelled the air and took it the smell of sandalwood and spices. He flicked his eye lids open and focused on the scent until he found its maker. His older twin brother Vergil stared down at him, from the distance of about half a street block. Even at that distance, Dante could see Vergil's mouth twist up into a wicked grin.:..

Lady was completely still, sensing a change in circumstance. She could feel the presence of the demon twins; she could feel their warmth in her cold hiding place. She knew then, even hidden, that they'd find her within minutes. For the last ten minutes, Soldiers had been going in and out of rooms, looking for something or someone. She'd heard them mutter something about a 'patron goddess', an amulet of fire and ice, and 'the one for sacrifice.'

At the same time, the brothers leapt from their places, swords drawn, racing each other to reach the girl, find her, and steal her away.


End file.
